


Unable to perceive

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: It took Julian Bashir three years to realise that a certain 'tailor' was flirting with him. Some would say a few hours of wait wouldn't matter but not our dear doctor. He would confront Elim Garak even if the clock shows 3 o'clock in the morning.Inspired by 'Wait a minute' by Squeamish. My take on what happens after Bashir leaves Jadzia Dax's quarters.





	Unable to perceive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeemish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wait A Minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625683) by [Squeemish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemish/pseuds/Squeemish). 



> This little ditty was inspired by "Wait a minute" by Squeemish, which I still can't stop squeeing about. It takes place right after Julian leaves Jadzia's door.
> 
> I don't own these characters or Star Trek, this is pure fanwork, no money made.

There was someone at his door. He realised this because that someone was pacing and what was that hollow sound? Somebody was trying to break into his quarters and they didn‘t even try to be silent. This was beyond rude. Garak grabbed his disruptor and told the computer to open the door.

Later he would blame the lack of sleep for the surprised squeak he couldn‘t stop from escaping as his arms were suddenly full with a certain oblivious Starfleet Doctor. Who was only wearing his pyjamas. Curious indeed.

„Hello Garak, is this a phaser or are you happy to see me?“ 

Garak gaped at the lanky doctor in his arms, who didn‘t seem to be in a hurry to leave his embrace. 

„Really, Doctor? It seems all my teachings have been wasted on you, if you think a line like this would work on me...“ Garak huffed indignantly. Inwardly he was amused and guardedly delighted. It seemed as if the good doctor wasn‘t as oblivious as he had thought.

„Come on, Garak. I just realised an hour ago that you have been flirting with me when we first met. Give me some slack.“ answered Bashir with a pout.

Garak released the doctor roughly from his embrace and took a step back, bruskly. Bashir stumbled, surprised by the tailor‘s action.

„You just realised that?“ Obviously the good doctor was as oblivious as he had feared. Probably even worse. „We have been having lunch for three years now and you‘ve just realised that I have been flirting with you when I first approached you? What do you think I have been doing the last three years?“ 

It was too early for this. Garak rubbed his eye ridges in despair and realised that he still had the disruptor in his hand. He went to one of the cupboards and put it away. 

Before he could turn back he felt a pair of hands on his hips and a light kiss in his hair.

„I am sorry, Garak. I‘m not used to being persued. Especially not in the Cardassian way.“

The tailor sighed and leaned back into the embrace. 

„I should have known that Cardassian subtlety would be lost on you, my dear. The fault is mine in thinking that you would understand my intentions.“

Now it was Bashir‘s turn to huff. 

„I can hear your smirk, Garak. You could have just told me, you know...“

Garak turned his head to look the doctor in the eye, still smirking.

„Now, Doctor, where would be the fun in that?“

The doctor‘s eye roll was fond and exaggerated at the same time.

„My name‘s Julian. Say it with me. J-U-L-I-A-N. Come on, I know you can do it.“

Garak‘s expression turned to mock confusion. 

„You seemed to have returned to a slightly infantil stage. Are you drunk, dear?“

„Yes, drunk on love!“

„Seriously, I have no idea why I like you, Doctor.“

„Because you think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me...“ The doctor‘s voice was singsonging into his ear. Very off-key.

Garak sighed again and turned in Bashir‘s arms.  
„I guess I should be thankful. You could be quoting that damnable Shakespeare at me.“  
Bashir chuckled.  
„To be honest, Shakespeare isn‘t my first choice either when it comes to love poetry. I would go with the poems of my Arabian ancestors. That language is just made for poetry.“

For a moment Julian‘s eyes (and yes, he was Julian now) seemed to see far beyond the former Terok Nor and its sorounding stars. He had never seemed more beautiful than in this moment, eyes glowing and lips curled into a small yet radiant smile. After a moment that could have been a second or an hour he leaned in and his nose touched Garak‘s. Julian‘s next words caressed the Cardassian tailor like the morning sun of Cardassia Prime on a first true Summer's day and yet warmed him deeper than that sun ever could.

„Unable to perceive the shape of You, I find You all around me.  
Your presence fills my eyes with Your love, It humbles my heart, For You are everywhere…“

They kissed softly, unhurried. It seemed that they had all the time of the world. 

Later when they layed in bed together, just feeling each other‘s closeness, both not ready to sleep, Garak started chuckling.

„I still can‘t believe that it took you three years to realise that I flirted with you.“

Julian sighed fondly.

„You‘ll never let me hear the end of this will you?“

„Nope.“

**Author's Note:**

> Julian cites first Miss Congeniality Gracie Hart and then "The Shape of Water" poem which seems to be a translation of a work by a Persian poet known as Hakim Sanai who lived in the 11th and 12th century in today's Afghanistan.
> 
> Medieval Arabian poetry is one of the most beautiful things human beings have ever produced. Sadly I can only read them in translations since I haven't yet had the chance to learn the language, but that would definitely be worth it alone for these poems.


End file.
